A Failed Mission Complete
by AyumeSakura
Summary: Revised Shounen ai. HieiKurama. Yusuke and the others try to get Hiei and Kurama together. One-shot.


Disclaimer: don't own it  
  
A/N: hey everyone! A thanks goes to all of those who reviewed! Arigato! Anyways, I decided to fix a few things that were REALLY bugging me. And if you haven't read this yet, please review! Enjoy!  
  
~*~A Failed Mission Complete~*~  
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru are all stuck at the temple because of the storm that was raging outside. Not even Hiei wanted to go out into the storm.  
  
"This is all Koenma's fault." Yuusuke accused the absent person. "If he hadn't called that meeting we wouldn't be here right now! And he's not even here!"  
  
"Yuusuke, stop shouting." Keiko reprimanded. "There's nothing we can do now, so just be quiet alright?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever." Yuusuke said, waving a hand carelessly.  
  
"Hey, where has everyone else gone?" Botan's bubbly voice asked.  
  
Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama had gone to the kitchen in search of food. Well, Yukina went to see of she could prepare something, and then Kuwabara, of course, had to follow. Hiei went to keep the oaf away from his sister, while Kurama, knowing his friend, followed to try to keep any fights from starting.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shizuru answered nonchalantly. Her mind was obviously on something else. "Ne, I think we should really do something about Hiei and Kurama."  
  
"So, you've noticed it too." Yuusuke said.  
  
"Yuusuke, I think we've all noticed it." Keiko told him. Then she asked, "What do you think we could do?"  
  
Shizuru placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Well, we could use this storm to our advantage because now Hiei can't run away." She explained. Then she was quiet for a while, but when she got a little spark in her eyes and smirked, they knew she had an idea.  
  
They all huddled together to hear the plan.  
  
"You never cease to get stupider, do you?" Came a cold voice. Then said voice and the other absent persons entered the room. Yuusuke, Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan quickly pulled away from each other trying not to look like they were up to something, but failed miserably.  
  
Kuwabara, not noticing his friends odd behaviors, said, "Oi! What did you call me, shrimp?!"  
  
Fortunately for Kuwabara, and unfortunately for the scheming party, Kurama interrupted Hiei and Kuwabara's fight. "What are you guys up to?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" They all replied at once.  
  
Now Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina were looking at their comrades suspiciously, but they were silent.  
  
After a few uncomfortable moments, Yuusuke clapped his hands together and said, "Okay! Well, I think we should all go to bed. It's gettin' pretty late."  
  
"Oi, Urameshi, it's only 10 o'clock." Kuwabara reminded.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well, I'm kinda tired too. Let's just set up the sleeping arrangements." Shizuru said, saving Yuusuke.  
  
"But Shizuru," Keiko interrupted, using a very staged voice. "There are only six bedrooms and we have eight people."  
  
"Why are you guys acting so... guilty?" Kurama asked, eying them again.  
  
Shizuru just waved a hand, dismissing his question.  
  
Kurama sighed, still looking wary.  
  
Shizuru continued to answer Keiko's 'question.' "Well then, we need some people sharing a room."  
  
"Alright." Keiko assented. "Yuusuke and I can share a room."  
  
Knowing that this was part of the plan, Yuusuke tried to act how he would've if it weren't staged, which would be to act surprised. But he knew that he didn't do too well because Kurama was now looking at him closely. Hiei, unlike Kurama, held a little bit of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"I think that I would like my own room tonight." Botan stated.  
  
"Same here." Shizuru said.  
  
Keiko, Yuusuke, Botan, and Shizuru looked at Kuwabara trying to convey the message, but it fell upon deaf ears, or rather, blind eyes.  
  
"Me and Yukina can stay in the same room!" He almost yelled, while blushing furiously.  
  
"No!" Everyone but Kurama and Yukina shouted.  
  
Hiei blinked at the others that had shouted, but, apparently, someone wasn't done.  
  
"You hentai! I can't believe you!" Shizuru shouted at her brother, and continued to beat up on him.  
  
"You and Yukina will be in separate rooms." Shizuru said in a demanding tone.  
  
"H-Hai, sis!" Kuwabara said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well!" Yuusuke said a little to cheerily. "That leaves you and Hiei together, Kurama."  
  
Then everyone quickly left to his or her respective rooms.  
  
Kurama and Hiei just stood where they were and watched their friends retreating backs. And the last thing they heard was a resounding slap, no doubt from the direction Keiko and Yuusuke went.  
  
Kurama chuckled, using his hand to cover his mouth, and looked down at Hiei, who was smirking.  
  
"Well Kitsune, it seems as though we have to share a room." Hiei said huskily, grabbing Kurama's forelocks to bring him down to eye level, and moving towards the unoccupied bedroom.  
  
Kurama groaned. "Hiei, we can't – "  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked, whispering into the Kitsune's ear making him shiver. Hiei smirked and licked along the shell of Kurama's ear.  
  
"H-Hiei! Stop it!" Kurama hissed, trying to control himself. "They'll hear us."  
  
They finally got through the door; Hiei kicked it closed, and continued to push Kurama onto the bed.  
  
"You're the one that can't keep quiet." Hiei replied, straddling Kurama.  
  
"Hey! I'm n –mmmph!" Hiei interrupted Kurama with a passionate kiss...  
  
The rest of the night was filled with the light pitter-patter of rain, and the quiet gasps and muffled moans from the two lovers.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, how'd everyone sleep last night?" Yuusuke asked, taking a bite of his breakfast that had been prepared by the girls, and pointedly looked at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Everyone answered positively except Hiei and Kurama who didn't even acknowledge the question.  
  
"What about you two?" Yuusuke asked again, getting a little impatient.  
  
"I slept just fine, Yuusuke." Kurama answered politely, while giving an innocent smile. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You mean... nothing... happened?" Botan asked hesitantly when she noticed Kurama and Hiei give her an odd look.  
  
Shizuru laughed. "Well, I guess things didn't go as we planned."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, was your plan?" He asked in feigned curiosity.  
  
Shizuru, again, just waved his question off, and changed the subject. "Well, at least the rain has stopped. We all should probably head home."  
  
"I think I'll stay a little while longer." Kuwabara said in a sheepish voice.  
  
"I don't think so." Shizuru told him. "You need to give Yukina a rest."  
  
Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Botan got up and made their way to the bedrooms to make sure they remembered everything, leaving the two demons alone at the table.  
  
The two boys pushed out their chairs and stood up in companionable silence.  
  
"Perhaps we should tell them." Kurama suggested in a half-serious voice. "It would save them the trouble of trying to set us up all the time."  
  
"No, I don't think so, Kitsune." Hiei stated. When Kurama gave him a questioning glance, he continued, "They seem to try to leave us alone in their attempts to get us together." He smirked. "I rather enjoy it."  
  
Kurama laughed and gave Hiei a quick kiss before the others returned.  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
A/N: R/R onegai! 


End file.
